marvels_entire_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana Soria (Earth-616)
' Adriana "Ana" Soria', also known as Spider-Queen, joined the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps in the early days of World War II. Fearing that America was not powerful enough to contain Japanese and Soviet ambitions, efforts were made late in the war to resume the Super-Soldier experiments that produced Captain America. Genetically likely candidates were selected from among U.S. ranks and drafted into the special unit of the U.S. Marine Corps as part of Operation Crossroads. Soria subsequently became the first female marine to go into combat. At one point, Soria's unit was lined up along the Bikini Atoll to absorb the radiation of ongoing nuclear weapons tests in the hopes that it would activate any latent abilities they might possess. None of the subjects were properly informed of this before the experiment began, and most subjects perished eventually from radiation poisoning. Soria, however, was driven insane, and her abilities did not surface immediately. She spent several years in an asylum before breaking out and going underground in the 1950s. Powers and Abilities Powers It has been stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "insect gene", and Spider-Queen is the only known mutant of this subspecies, Homo insectus. Her powers were latent until they were activated by exposure to nuclear radiation. It has also been revealed that her powers are connected to the Web of Life and Destiny. Mutagenic Enzyme: Spider-Queen's saliva contains a mutagenic compound that gives spider-like powers to those exposed to it, connecting them to the Web of Life and Destiny and eventually transforming them into anthropomorphic spider monsters. This enzyme is at least partially mystical in nature since it appears to have unique effects on those who already possess the insect gene and/or are connected to the Web of Life and Destiny. Mutating people into Homo insectus amplifies Spider-Queen's own connection to the Web, boosting her powers and enabling her transformation into a monstrous form. Spider-Man was transformed into a giant spider and molten into a human form with enhanced abilities and organic spinnerets. Cell samples from the husk left behind were used in the creation of the Jackal's "Spider-Flu" and granted most of the populace of New York powers identical to Spider-Man's before turning them into spider monsters. Telepathy: Spider-Queen can communicate with her drones over long distances through telepathy. She also uses her telepathy to control the minds of insects and humans with the insect genes. *'Insect Manipulation:' Spider-Queen can command insects, as well as humans who have the insect gene and those infected with the Spider-Virus. She can control them telepathically or simply telekinetically control their motor functions. Drones remain aware of their surroundings, but only particularly strong-willed individuals can mount any resistance to her commands. Telekinesis: She can psionically manipulate matter in space (i.e. raising, moving, or interrupting the movement of animate and inanimate objects). She uses her telekinetic ability to control the motor functions of any insect or humans who have the insect gene. Superhuman Strength: She can lift about one ton. Sonic Scream: She can emit a dangerous blast of sound. Transformation: Spider-Queen is able to turn herself into a monstrous, spider-like creature. The power of this creature depends on the number of arachnids she has to feed off of through the Web of Life and Destiny. Abilities Military Training: Spider-Queen has military training and is adept in several forms of armed and unarmed combat. Relatives *Adriana Soria (Princess) (clone) *Spider Queens (clones) Affiliation *U.S. Marine Corps (formerly) Category:Characters Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Power Bestowal Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Insect Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sonic Scream Category:Transformation Category:Military Training Category:Armed Combat Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:United States Marine Corps (Earth-616)